


The Hot Pastor (Justin Bieber x Carl Lentz)

by AngelSkywalker



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bizzle, Bottom Justin, Bottom slut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pop Culture, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Lovers Fic Exchange, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Sweet/Hot, Vulnerability, pastor, popstar, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: So what if Justin had cancelled the rest of his "Purpose" tour dates? So what if the world didn’t know what to make of him? So what if he could not reveal the truth he had carried with him all his life in total secrecy?  What the hell did he have to be ashamed of anyways?!  All that mattered was right here. Right now. And he was enveloped in his loving arms... The arms of his loving, caring and ridiculously hot pastor.Justin wanted him... He needed him. And tonight was his chance.





	The Hot Pastor (Justin Bieber x Carl Lentz)

 

***Disclaimer: This is a fictional story about Justin Bieber and Carl Lentz.  It is a work of PURE FICTION and the author does not claim any knowledge about the private lives of the actual people/characters nor is the story meant to imply anything about their sexuality. It is 100% RPF***

 

So what if he had cancelled the rest of his "Purpose" tour dates? So what if the world didn’t know what to make of him? So what if he could not reveal the truth he had carried with him all his life in shameful secrecy?  What the hell did he have to be ashamed of anyways?! 

All that mattered was right here. And he was enveloped in his loving arms. He had never planned this, but meeting him had been the best thing that ever happened to him.  He still gets butterflies even though he's seen him a hundred times. Kissed him a hundred more. Wanting more than just his lips, or his glances or the casual secretive touch. Love. It's a crazy thing.  It opens your mind and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. And here tonight, after years of pent-up lust and frustrations for his hot pastor. Justin was finally getting what he wanted.  A safe place to be the real him... 

 

“I’m close…” Justin whimpered, sweat dripping down his face, legs trembling around Carl's waist, feeling every muscle in his body begin to tighten and contract as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge by every powerful thrust from Carl. With every inward pump, Carl's thick cock continued to hit that spot inside him which was blurring his vision at the edges from just how impossibly good it felt.  

They were moving as one now, two perfectly formed men in a unity of sweat, muscle, passion and pure ecstasy. 

"Come on pretty boy..." Carl panted, slamming into Justin with all the strength he has, wrapping his hands around Justin's head, cupping his face possessively. Droplets of sweat rolling down his rugged face.  His ravenous eyes feasting on the moaning, writhing young man beneath him, who was totally under his control. He pounds into him relentlessly as he takes in his beauty.  

“Oh my god…” Justin’s soulful brown eyes roll back. He throws his head back into the bed. He was overcome with so many emotions.  It all feels so impossibly good. Carl is so deep within him. So deep. It's incredible.  He hooks his ankles together around Carl's sweat slicked back and pushes back to meet every thrust, wanting every inch of him inside.  

“Ohhhhh… Carl...” Justin sobbed desperately, clawing at the older man's arms. His big brown eyes welling up as he looked up into Carl's dark piercing eyes. His unwavering gaze was making him come apart. He felt so helpless and vulnerable in Carl's arms, completely giving in to his body and his dominance. Justin was surrendering to all his deepest secret desires and laying them bare before this man. Suddenly it all hit... Every feeling he'd tried to keep to himself for so long was bubbling up to the surface ...it was all too much. He buries his face into Carl's masculine chest and moans brokenly.  

He gasps as Carl roughly cups his face with his strong hands and makes him look at him again. His handsome bearded face mere inches apart from his. He could feel his hot breath caress his face as Carl kept thrusting into him and it sends a cascade of shivers down his spine.  

"I... I... I..." Justin gasps out.  

“You’ve got something to say babe?” Carl huffs, biting his plump lower lip, slowing down his strokes to a mind numbingly slow pace. It was torturously pleasurable. His thick cock gliding in and out and pushing right against Justin's prostate with every inward thrust.  

" Oh my..." Justin whimpers softly. Trying to look away as his face was wrapped in his lover's hands.   

"Look at me beautiful" Carl demands. Plunging in deep and holding himself there.  Not pulling out. 

Justin lets out a needy, helpless moan. Mouth agape. His chest heaves as he feels all the air leave his lungs for a moment and his toes curl as Carl stays deep within.  

"Come on now boy, look at me" Carl demands once again, more fire and intent in his voice than before and it makes Justin shiver from head to toe. He then gives a single powerful thrust into Justin, making him gasp for air.   

The pre-cum that had been dripping from his cockhead this entire time had now made a small sticky puddle in his lower stomach from how beyond aroused he was.  

Justin's eyes flicker and he once more looks into Carl's fiery eyes. Those dark eyes literally pierce right into his soul at that moment and he could have burst right then and there.  He knew he couldn't run from this. He didn't want to.    

“Say it” Carl whispers, grinding into him.  

 Justin's arms reach up and he tangles them around Carl's thick, strong neck. He felt like he was about to explode. There was no way Carl was going to believe anything but the truth. He wanted to give Carl his all but it was almost too powerful an emotion. It was practically consuming him to keep it bottled up inside any longer.  Justin gulps hard. He breathes in deeply and gathers the courage to say what he's wanted to say for so long.  

 “I love you… I love you” He shakily gasps out, his eyes blowing wide as he reveals his inner truth. He almost couldn't believe he'd said it. He had never felt more naked, TRULY naked in front of anyone than he did in this moment and it was an intoxicating feeling. He trembles giving into it as it overfloods his senses.  

Carl's intense look melts into the warmest of smiles. 

"Oh you beautiful thing... I love you too" Carl says as he smiles down at Justin reassuringly. 

"I love you" he repeats as he softly caresses Justin's face.  

Carl leaned in to kiss him and Justin immediately parted hips lips for the handsome stud. They moan softly into each other's mouths as they kissed. Slowly. Tenderly.  And it felt like the whole world fell away. This kiss was comforting in ways that Justin never thought anything shared between two people could ever possibly be. He whimpered giving into it. A thousand fireworks went off inside his head. His shaking hands clasp Carl's scruffy face pulling him deeper into this mind-numbing kiss.    

Carl reluctantly broke the kiss and gasped for air. He smiled down cheekily down at Justin. He leaned up and placed his hands on Justin's heaving tattooed chest to support himself, pressing Justin down.  

"Now... where were we?" Carl chuckles through a devilish grin.  

He then starts pounding into Justin again. Pumping in fast and hard. Justin screams out as he holds unto Carl's strong arms. Gripping the skin tight.  Ripples of ecstasy flood through Justin with each thrust as he bites his lips to keep from screaming too much but it's truly impossible.  

Carl runs his hands over Justin's gorgeous body, feeling the pulse pumping under his bare skin as he caresses his chest. He just keeps pounding into him, lost in the pleasure of being inside a man as beautiful as he is.

"Jerk that cock" Carl growled, plunging in deep inside Justin.  

 One of Justin's hands surges for his dick and he starts to stroke himself as Carl had ordered him to, Carl's every pump sending a powerful jolt of electricity coursing through him. He pumps his leaking cock faster and faster. He feels every muscle in his body go taut and there is a familiar heat reaching boiling point in his lower abdomen. He's going to explode soon and he knows it.     

"Oh god..." Justin whimpered as their bodies collide with each other, both men dripping in sweat. He wraps his shaking legs tightly around Carl's waist as he feels himself about to erupt any moment now.  

"Yeah... That's it baby... Come on..." Carl pants encouragingly, knowing what was about to happen. His muscles flexing as he snaps his hips into Justin a little harder to work him over that edge. Justin feels himself tighten and contract around Carl as he keeps hitting that spot and it's the most incredible feeling.  

"Oh my god!" Justin gasps as he feels his abs tighten. His whole body begins to shudder. He lets out a loud high-pitched scream. This man was about to make him unravel and through all the ecstasy he knew this.  

He scrunches his eyes closed tight for a brief moment.  Sweat was dripping unheeded down his beautiful boyish face as Carl pounded into him.  He was jerking himself off rapidly now.  He falls apart into a puddle of shaky cries at the onslaught of building pleasure that just continued to escalate higher and higher to it's inevitable release...  

"Ahhhh.... Aaaaaaahhh... Aaaaaaaaaah! You're gonna make me cum!" Justin cries out in a shaky voice, his lips quivering.  

“Come on… cum for me beautiful!” Carl groans, he looks down at Justin with a storm of unbridled lust and burning anticipation in his eyes, wanting to see Justin's beautiful face as he fucked a hot load out of him. He wraps his large hands around Justin's sweaty thighs, driving himself into him.  He then rams into him. This time the hardest. And that was it for Justin.  

Justin lost control. There was no point in trying to hold back because it was inevitable now. He felt a jet of juice force up his shaft. 

"I'm cumming!!!" Justin cries out brokenly.  

“Cum for me baby boy” Carl growls, pounding into him.  

 Justin throws his head back, mouth opened wide and he cries out as he finally bursts all over himself. An explosion of hot cum all over his stomach. His whole body quakes and shudders and he digs his heels into Carl's back to steady himself. His toes curling hard.  

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" he whimpers in pure ecstasy as he has the cum fucked out of him. He scrunches his eyes closed, pumping his cock furiously as warm splashes of his cum spurt out in thick juicy ropes. Jets of the milky white substance flying everywhere.  

"There you go baby... that's it" Carl pants reassuringly, fucking the younger man through his incredible high. 

"Ooooohhhhhh my godddd!!" Justin cries out loudly as cum spurts over his shaking hand, which was still gripping and pumping his beautiful cock tightly.  His body spasms from head to toe and he completely comes apart with his lover’s name on his lips.  

“ Aaaaaahhh!!! ” he screams, clawing desperately at Carl’s arm with his free hand as the last few lingering bursts of semen shoot out. His mid section is completely soaked at this point. His chest heaves and he throws his head back as he whimpers through it all. It was the most exquisite release of his entire life.  

Hearing Justin cry out his name in the throes of ecstasy was too much for Carl. His balls exploded and he started to slam into Justin with incredible ferocity. His mouth flung open and he howled like a beast.  

"HOLY...FUCKING................ SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" He grunted.  A huge fountain of cum blasted out from his slit deep, deep inside Justin. His body quaked at the force of his release and he collapsed on top of Justin, his release making electric jolts of euphoria course through his veins. His body shook as his legs and arms give out.   

Their highs subsided slowly. Both men breathlessly grunting as the frantic motion slowed until, after what had seemed to be an eternity, they collapsed against each other. Between them there lay a lake of Justin's semen. It smothered his smooth abs and matted Carl's hairy treasure trail to his body. It was the huge sticky aftermath of their wild romp.  

They kissed with supreme passion and embraced even harder as they sunk into each other. Skin against skin. Their bodies limp as they breathe each other in. Tired and in a hazy daze of lust and love... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this fantasy! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment/subscribe or Kudo my work if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I appreciate any positive feedback.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
